writtennightmaresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spanish Voice
I am studying in a very old university. It was built during the 15th century and some of it’s finest structures are still intact. I’ve heard a lot of ghost stories in every building of the university. Of course, as a Psychology major, I did not believe those mediocrity. I had always thought that those people’s senses are just playing a trick on them. However, that belief changed. And I was never so wrong in my whole life. It was already dusk around that time. Our professor decided to dismiss us earlier for he already finished the last topic for that term. He asked some of my classmates to remain in the classroom for he was going to hand them some notes. My friends decided to go in the mall to buy some presents for the upcoming party we’re going to attend but I had already bought mine so they asked me to accompany them. I told them to go without me for I was planning to watch the whole season of Blue Exorcist. After our conversation, I walked out the room and head to the nearest restroom. I always have the habit to check myself on front of the mirror before leaving the building. As I got in the restroom, I looked if there were other people in. I’m not particularly comfortable with people around while I’m checking myself out on front of the mirror. Satisfied to learn that I have the whole restroom for myself, I stood on front of the mirror and quiffed my hair. That’s when it happened. I was taken by surprise when someone suddenly started whispering. I couldn’t understand his words because his voice was so low and his accent was different. I used the reflection of the mirror to see if there was someone who came in before turning around to check. There was no one in there and it was quite odd for me during that time because the person was still whispering. What’s weirder is that he was whispering the same thing again and again. “Hello?” I called. Instead of responding for my call, the person continued speaking and this time it was louder. That’s when I realized he was speaking in Spanish. I still couldn’t comprehend what he was saying because I don’t speak the language. I checked each cubicle but there was no one there. I looked back and around and found no one. It had dawned to me that I am not the only person here and the other person is not human. Freaking out, I dashed out the restroom and ran back to the classroom. My professor and a couple of my classmates were still in there, and was confused with my sudden entrance. They also noticed that I looked as if I had seen a ghost. I quickly told them about the Spanish voice I heard in the restroom when I knew I was all alone. The professor asked what was the voice saying so I told him what I vaguely understood. ‘Son,” My professor said as he looked at me, his expression quite terrified. “The Spanish phrase, when translated in English, means ‘Look up.'”